Hello
by oh-ehm-glee
Summary: Kurt used to be like a baby penguin when it came to sex, but that changed after Sebastian screwed him over in more ways than one . After that, Kurt had a lot of sex. One of his one night stands leads him to meet Blaine. How will it work out? Note: This story is also on my Scarves&Coffee same name if you want better formatting.
1. Chapter 1: How It Happened

**Chapter 1: How It Happened**

Kurt was no longer the baby penguin he once was. He hadn't been since Regionals last year, when he met Sebastian.

Sebastian was a member of one a rival show choir from Capital High called the VIP's. Sebastian was decent looking and had been the first person to take any interest in him (mishap with Karofsky aside) and Kurt had loved the new attention. Sebastian had spent every moment they saw each other backstage at Regionals flirting with Kurt, and before they left they had exchanged numbers. The next day, Kurt got a text message.

From: Sebastian

_Hey, sexy. You up for some fun tonight?_

Upon reading the message, one of Kurt's eyebrows shot up on his forehead—partly from surprise, but partly from intrigue—before he tapped out a reply.

To: Sebastian

_I don't know. Possibly. What, exactly, did you have in mind?_

From: Sebastian

_Wouldn't you like to know? C'mon, baby, you can trust me_

To: Sebastian

_I'm not so sure about that. You seem like the guy parents warn their children about._

From: Sebastian

_Ah, but aren't they the ones who have the most fun?_

To: Sebastian

_I wouldn't know_

From: Sebastian

_Why don't you come tonight and find out_

Kurt bit his lip, considering what to type next, before he took a deep breath and replied.

To: Sebastian

_ok...fine. Why not?_

From: Sebastian

_That's the spirit! I'll get you at 9:30_

To: Sebastian

_9:30, Sebastian? Really? Not gonna happen. My dad wouldn't let me out of the house at that hour with a boy he didn't know in a million years._

From: Sebastian

_who says he has to know?_

Kurt fidgeted uneasily as he re-read the message. Sebastian obviously wanted Kurt to lie to his father, but Kurt wasn't sure he could do that. He wasn't even sure he could trust Sebastian. Where were they going that late, anyway? What were they even going to do? The voice in his head piped up then, saying _Seriously? This is a one-time thing. It won't even matter. I'm not going to get drunk or do anything stupid. I'm young, this is the first time I've ever been invited to do anything people my age normally do. It's fine. Just this once._

To: Sebastian

_Alright. I'll just tell him I'm sleeping over with Mercedes or something. Pick me up at her place?_

From: Sebastian

_great. Send me the address and I'll get you. dress hot, we're going clubbing_

Clubbing. In Lima. Really? It didn't sound promising. Nonetheless, Kurt was ready to try something new. He coordinated with Mercedes, got dressed in his usual clothes, packed his clubbing clothes, some pajamas, and a change of clothes for the next day, and headed out.

"Dad! I'm going to hang out with Mercedes today. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bud. Have fun."

It wasn't a total lie. He was going to spend the day with Mercedes—whose parents were (conveniently) out of town—hanging out the way they usually did until he had to get ready, and Sebastian was going to pick him up to go clubbing. Mercedes offered him a place to crash if he needed it, though he wasn't sure he would, and then he would be home and see his dad tomorrow. Technically, he hadn't lied. He had only left some parts out. Nevertheless, Kurt still felt a bit guilty and nervous about the whole thing.

It had been a nice day with Mercedes, and he had forgotten about the nerves up until it was time to get ready. Kurt had never been clubbing, and had no clue as to what to wear. This was a big problem for Kurt. He had ended up deciding to go with something simple. He was clad in skintight black jeans, Doc Martens, and a silver (not gray, but not glaringly armor-like silver. Perhaps more of a gray with a sheen) button down shirt. He figured the jeans and shoes were a given, and the shirt was a bit flashy but not over the top and would be easy to adjust to fit his environment since he could button or unbutton it to create a different feel. Objectively, the outfit looked good. Sexy, even. He had already texted the address to Sebastian and now all he could do was wait.

Sebastian arrived and they made their way to Scandals, where Sebastian gave him a fake I.D. and they strode up to the bar. Kurt had been surprised that there was a gay bar so close to him, and even more so that it was a fairly good one. The music was good and he ended up losing track of how many drinks he'd had. He danced for a lot of the night, Sebastian grinding on his ass behind him on the dance floor, and before he knew it, he and Sebastian were panting and groping each other as they stumbled their way to the car. Sebastian hadn't had nearly as much to drink as Kurt had—in fact, he'd barely had anything to drink at all—so he drove them to a nearby motel. Apparently, he already had a room, but Kurt really wasn't thinking about anything other than how good it felt to have Sebastian's body pressed to his and how much he wanted more, needed more, NOW.

They pawed at each other as they made their way to the room, Sebastian closing the door behind them and steering Kurt to the bed. Kurt was a bit scared, since he had never done anything physical with another boy before ever, but so turned on that he honestly did not give a fuck. Screw romance, he just wanted Sebastian inside him.

By now, they were lying on the bed, bodies pressed together and lips locked in a deep and dirty kiss as they moaned and rubbed together. Sebastian was on top of Kurt, tongue fucking into his mouth until he felt Kurt pawing at his shirt. They broke the kiss, catching their breath, Kurt continuing to tug at Sebastian's shirt.

"Off," grunted Kurt.

Sebastian looked at the boy beneath him with eyes full of amusement and dark with lust until Kurt spoke more forcefully.

"Clothes. Too many clothes. Clothes off now," he growled.

Sebastian, of course, readily complied with this request. Soon, they were lying naked against each other on the mattress, bodies covered with sweat. Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, licking, nipping, kissing, and sucking all over it, pausing to lap at a spot behind Kurt's ear, then sucking a mark into the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.

"Fuck, Sebastian, so good...Seb...more!"

Sebastian jerked his hips forward, rubbing his and Kurt's cocks together and creating glorious friction.

"Again," panted Kurt.

Sebastian thrust his hips again. And again. And again. And as he continued to thrust, he watched Kurt unravel, the boy writhing and moaning beneath him more and more with each thrust.

"Seb...Sebastian...Sebastian, please."

Sebastian leaned down to kiss Kurt on the lips, dropping down to his jawline, then kissing his way up to Kurt's ear to whisper, low and dirty.

"Please what? What is it you want, you little whore?"

"Get inside me, Seb! Please!"

"If you insist, sweetheart," he said as he rose off of Kurt to grab condoms and lube from the bedside table. Kurt whined at the loss and extended his arms to reach for Sebastian to drag him back.

"Now, now, none of that, baby. Get on all fours for me."

Kurt hastily positioned himself as he had been instructed, wiggling his ass in the air.

"Good boy," grunted Sebastian as he coated his fingers with lube and began to trace the outline of Kurt's hole, teasing it a little before thrusting the entire digit into its tight heat.

"Fuck!" cried Kurt.

"Soon," said Sebastian with a smirk as he inserted another finger into Kurt and began to scissor his fingers inside Kurt. Suddenly, Kurt made a loud keening noise and began trying to fuck himself back on Sebastian's fingers.

"AGAIN! Please, please, please, again."

"Eager, are we?"

"Fuck you!"

"But aren't I the one who's fucking _you_?"

"If I were lucky," Kurt grumbled.

"Whatever could you mean by that?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly as he added a third finger, earning a strangled gasp from Kurt. "I'm fucking you with my fingers already. What more could you possibly want?"

"Your cock," Kurt whined, desperately. "I want your _cock_."

"I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted, exactly?"

"I want you to fuck me! Fuck my ass with your cock! Please, PLEASE just—oh!" Kurt stopped his desperate plea midway with a moan at the feel of the head of Sebastian's cock at his entrance.

"Such a slut. So desperate for my cock. Moaning like a whore, begging me to fill your ass, to fuck you. Such a needy, eager little slut," cooed Sebastian as he kneaded Kurt's ass, Kurt whimpering helplessly beneath him.

"You want it, slut? You want my cock in your ass?"

"YES!"

Sebastian wasted no time, lubing up and pushing into Kurt to the hilt in a single thrust. Kurt let out a deafening scream at the pain as well as the pleasure and the wonderful feeling of being full and after a moment began fucking himself back on Sebastian's cock.

"Fuck! More, yes, please, more!"

"Fuck, baby, so tight. So good and tight for me. Take my cock so well."

"Harder! Please, Seb, harder!"

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and began thrusting faster and more forcefully into Kurt, plunging his cock over and over and over into Kurt's ass.

"You want me to fuck you harder, slut?" Sebastian whispered filthily in Kurt's ear, nearly growling. "Fine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't fucking walk. I'll fuck you so hard you'll still feel me for days. I am going to fuck you until you come so hard you forget your own name and scream so loud the whole city will hear it and know what a slut you are, know that you're my little bitch."

Kurt moaned and panted as Sebastian continued to pound into him, strangely turned on by his harsh words, and allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure. He shifted slightly and suddenly Sebastian's cock was hitting right there and he keened with reckless abandon.

"THERE! Oh, fuck, fuck, Seb, right there, so good, gonna—"

With one more particularly forceful thrust from Sebastian, Kurt was coming, screaming and shaking with his release. Sebastian pounded into Kurt six more times before he, too, threw his head back in release. Once they came out of their post-orgasmic bliss, Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and they cleaned up and collapsed.

In the morning, Kurt woke up at Mercedes' house. Sebastian had dressed him in his pajamas and dropped him and his stuff off with Mercedes in the wee hours of the morning, telling her something about Kurt having had too much to drink and some bullshit excuse for having to get rid of him. In his bag, Kurt found a note that read:

_Hey,_

_I just want to clarify something about last night. You're a pretty good fuck, but I don't do relationships. Thanks for the good time._

_-Sebastian_

The fucking bastard_._

Fine, though. Kurt no longer had to stress about losing his virginity, he'd had a mind-blowing orgasm, he had a fake I.D. and now knew about Scandals, where he planned to spend a lot more of his time now. Now that he had experienced how good sex felt, he was determined to have as much of it as possible.

As for Sebastian, he was hurt, but also somewhat relieved. He didn't like Sebastian, really. Sebastian reeked of Craigslist. Sebastian had a stupid, smirky little meerkat face. Sebastian was unpleasant. And Kurt was much better off without him.

He kept going to Scandals from that day on, and alcohol and one-night stands became part of his usual routine. He managed to keep his secret life hidden from his father and his friends and he loved it. He loved Scandals. Sebastian didn't even come to Scandals anymore. It was Kurt's domain. Kurt liked going to Scandals and knowing that every man in the room wanted him. He liked being the center of attention. He liked feeling sexy. He liked dancing and drinking and being able to fuck any guy he wanted.

One night, the guy he wanted was one handsome Cooper Anderson. He'd been a refreshing challenge for Kurt, since he was straight, but Kurt had still gotten him in bed. Straight though he was, Cooper Anderson was powerless against the perfect ass, sultry eyes, and sinfully sensual hips of Kurt Hummel. That night, Cooper took Kurt home and fucked him senseless.

Kurt woke up in Cooper's bed the next day with a hangover. He didn't want to move, but he knew he needed water or something to ease some of the pain. Cooper was still asleep, so he got out of bed, pulled on an undershirt and boxers, and stumbled around what he now realized was a rather large and fancy-looking house until he found his way down the stairs to the kitchen. _Let's see...Water. I need water. _He glanced at the sink and noticed the filter on the nozzle. _Good. Now I need the thing...that you, you know...put the water in...a cup! Where could I find a cup? _Kurt looked around at the many cabinets around him in the well-equipped kitchen. _Shit. This could take a while. Should I get Cooper? _Kurt looked at the stairs and groaned. _I think not. Okay, I can do this. I just need to...start. _Kurt opened the cabinet in front of him and almost shouted for joy when he found it full of beverage glasses. Kurt went to grab one, but ended up dropping it on the floor. It landed with a crash and shattered to pieces across the floor.

"Fuck," he mumbled as he bent over to pick up the remains of the glass. Apparently, his basic motor skills had not yet returned. Once he had finally picked up all the pieces of glass, he straightened up to look for a place to throw them out. That's when he noticed him.

In the doorway of the kitchen stood the most gorgeous boy Kurt had ever seen.

The boy was a few inches shorter than Kurt, had beautiful hazel eyes, triangular eyebrows, defined features, a little bit of stubble, and an adorably messy mop of brown, curly hair. He was in pajamas, so Kurt couldn't see much of his body, but he could tell he was attractive and somewhat muscular, too, if his arms were any indication. Kurt didn't know who this boy was or why he was here but he didn't even care because WOW.

The boy looked at him sheepishly, seeming slightly unsure, before uttering a single word.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

**Chapter 2: Thank You**

Blaine did not want to get out of bed. He did not want to move. He _did _want to go back to sleep. But, alas, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he listened to the noise that woke him up. _Well, I guess Coop's awake, _he thought, drowsily. His guess was that Cooper had a hangover and was stumbling around for something. It didn't happen so much that it was a problem, but it did happen enough for Blaine to be familiar with it enough not to freak out.

When his parents left to do business abroad, Blaine had asked to stay with Cooper, who had moved back to Ohio. Poor Blaine had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. But really, it was nice. They got along well and there was never a dull moment and, though he had a lot to get used to, he loved it. He continued to lay in bed trying to decide if he should move until he heard a crash that sounded like something breaking. He still wasnt worried—he'd been living with Coop for a few months now, after all—but decided it would be best to check up on him. With a sigh, Blaine finally tore himself from his bed with a yawn and a groan and headed to go get some aspirin and make sure Coop didn't break anything else. He grabbed the medicine bottle, then followed the noises until he reached the kitchen.

Once in the doorway of the kitchen, Blaine froze. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, in case he was still dreaming, but found—to his delight—that the sight before him was, in fact, very real. In front of him, the most attractive boy he has ever laid eyes upon is in _his _kitchen wearing very little clothing and has his ass stuck in the air. Good lord. Blaine hadn't a clue as to why he was there but, frankly, he didn't care because he _was _there and holy hell he was HOT.

Blaine allowed his eyes to rake over the boy, taking in his smooth, creamy, pale skin, his mussed chestnut hair, his strong legs, and his lithe, smooth, incredibly toned figure. He examined the boy further, lingering momentarily on the boys hands. They were smooth and graceful, but also undoubtedly masculine, and had long fingers and he could only imagine what those hands and fingers could do and _BAD BLAINE! Stop having dirty thoughts about the handsome boy in your kitchen that you do not know! NOT appropriate!_

Blaine attempts to distract himself but is powerless and gives into the temptation to continue ogling the boy in front of him. This boy's ass is in the air as he is picking something up off the floor (Blaine hasn't torn his eyes away long enough to know exactly what and still really doesn't care) and Blaine is defenseless against the barrage of filthy thoughts and images that flood his mind. Wouldn't it be easier to just crouch or kneel to pick things up, or is he so flexible that this position is comfortable? Between the perfectly sculpted ass, the likelihood of flexibility, and the boy's general hotness, Blaine was starting to feel himself getting hard. _Fuck. _His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the boy was moving.

The boy straightened up, seeming to be searching for a place to dispose of his trash, and turned to look at Blaine. Blaine, of course, is at an utter loss for words as he sees the boy's face for the first time. Blaine hadn't thought the boy could be more beautiful, but he had been dead wrong. Even in his obvious confused, pained, sleepy, and less-than-sober state, the boy was stunning. Blaine didn't think anyone could look appealing when hung over, but he had been wrong. This boy was definitely appealing, and even kind of adorable, and had the most perfect face. His eyes, though bloodshot, we're a beautiful shade of blue-green with flecks of gold and were framed by pretty eyelashes and perfectly groomed eyebrows. He had a cute nose (yes, a cute nose) and magnificent bone structure and pink lips that Blaine longed to explore and—Blaine realized they had been looking at each other for some time now, and thought he should probably speak.

The trouble was that he couldn't. This boy left him speechless. At last, with a blush, he shyly managed to choke out a "hello."

The beautiful boy said nothing, but smiled. He smiled a weak, tired, but beautiful smile and _good lord. If someone is up there and is in some way responsible for this, thank you._


	3. Chapter 3: Handsome Hobbit

**Chapter 3: Handsome Hobbit**

"Hello."

Kurt smiled. _Cute, _he thought, but said nothing.

"I, um, have some aspirin. If you need it."

Kurt gazed at the handsome hobbit before him in awe. Not only was he hot, he also brought aspirin. Surely he was an angel sent from heaven above.

"Oh, I do."

"Um...why don't you go sit down in the living room and I'll bring it to you?" The handsome hobbit gestured toward the clearly visible plush-looking couch in the adjacent room.

"Mmm...you have good ideas. I like you," Kurt stated mindlessly as he stumbled toward the couch to which the hobbit-angel had gestured. He sunk into the couch with a contented sigh. It was glorious. It was like the couch was giving him a hug, it was so comfortable. From the comfort of the couch, Kurt watched through the open kitchen as the hobbit-angel got a glass of water and shook the magic pills from their bottle.

Before long, he walked toward Kurt, pills and water in hand. "Sit up for a sec." Kurt did as he was told, still examining the boy before him. "Good. Hopefully these help." Kurt mumbled his gratitude before taking the pills from the curly-haired boy's hand, then grabbing the water and beginning to down the whole glass until the hobbit's hand came to rest on his own. "Whoa, easy there! You don't want to feel worse than you do already." Kurt reluctantly eased his grip on the glass, allowing it to be taken from him and placed on a coaster on the coffee table beside him. "Your hair is fluffy," Kurt rambled, extending his arms and wiggling his fingers in the other boy's general direction. "C'mere. Let me touch it." Hobbit shot him a slightly amused and puzzled look. "Pleeeeeeeeeease," Kurt begged, "I don't bite, I promise." Kurt paused for a moment. "Unless you want me to," he added with a salacious grin.

Handsome hobbit-angel's face flushed pink, but he knelt beside Kurt to oblige his request. "Mmmm...soft. It's nice. Good boy," Kurt babbled as he petted the fluffy curls. Kurt knew he should probably shut up, but seemed powerless to halt the flow of words from his muddled brain to his big mouth and continued. "So good for me. I like you on your knees." The head of curls beneath his hand jerked away suddenly as the boy to whom it belonged jumped up. His face was flushed, nervous, and slightly sweaty and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I, um, have to, umm...get...yeah, um...you should probably get a little more sleep, so...yeah, do that," he fumbled awkwardly as he bolted from the room._Smooth, Hummel _, Kurt reprimanded himself. _Way to go. Fuck. _

He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the couch and allowed himself to drift off into a slumber filled with dreams permeated with the face of the handsome hobbit. The dreams began PG with images of the boy's big, expressive hazel eyes and his warm, bright smile, but swiftly shifted into NC-17 territory as he pictured the boy's pretty pink lips and how those lips might feel wrapped around his cock. He awoke with a start, sweaty and flustered, and quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was there, and breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that he was alone.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Kurt turned his head to the doorway to find the handsome hobbit now clad in polished black dress shoes, pressed grey pants, a crisp white button-down shirt, a red and navy blue striped tie, and a navy blue blazer with red piping, a pin with a bird on it, and what seemed to be a school crest with a large "D" in the middle. The stubble was now gone and the curls were smothered in gel. He looked so very dapper in what Kurt assumed was his school uniform and _wow _that conjured images in Kurt's brain of fantasies he didn't even know he had and his eyes glassed over as he imagined grabbing the boy by his tie and pulling him into a heated kiss before bending him over a desk and pulling down his pants to fuck him senseless as he ran his fingers through his gelled hair and left the boy to head to class looking utterly debauched. Kurt shook his head to clear it of his dirty thoughts (though he knew he would definitely be revisiting them soon enough).

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Um, I realize I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Blaine."

_Blaine. _Yes, Kurt quite liked that. _Blaine._

"I'm Kurt."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kurt," he said, smiling sincerely.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for my behavior this morning. I was pretty out of it."

Blaine chuckled. "No worries, I understand. I'd really love to talk to you some more, but I have to get to school. Will you be here when I get back?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think so. I'm already going to be pretty late for school, so I should probably get going."

Blaine's face fell a bit. "Oh. Well, then, maybe I'll see you some other time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Blaine's face brightened as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading toward the door, then turning around to look directly at Kurt.

"Until we meet again, Kurt!" Blaine proclaimed. Then he was gone.

"Until we meet again, Blaine," Kurt said softly to the empty room, a fond smile playing across his lips.


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

**AN:** Note that once I have the first five chapters posted, I will take some time to update between chapters. For now, though, I hope you've enjoyed the story! Please review with your feedback so I can improve in the future :)

**Chapter 4: The Note**

Blaine had spent his day blissfully dazed by his morning encounter with Kurt. He had been boarding at Dalton, but thanks to a prank gone terribly awry, had been forced to stay with his brother, Cooper, during the construction, and he was incredibly glad he had. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Kurt, which would have been a tragedy. True, it was likely Blaine would never see Kurt again, but at least he got to see him once. He hadn't been able to pay attention in any of his classes and had been teased relentlessly by Nick and Jeff about the dreamy, far-off look he wore throughout the day. He had just barely been able to make it through Warblers' rehearsal alive. He lost concentration and tripped a few times, earning stern glares from Wes and giggles from Nick, Jeff, and David, but now it was over and he was home. Blaine opened the front door and stumbled into the house more sloppily than he usually did and carelessly dropped his things on the floor. He shed his blazer, loosened his tie, and kicked off his shoes on his way to the kitchen where it had all started.

He was hungry, but didn't want to actually _do _anything, so he settled for cereal. He looked at the clock on the microwave and figured that since it was 6:30 now, he shouldn't have too much trouble getting his homework done in time to catch something good on TV and still get to bed at a reasonable hour. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with Cheerios and was about to open the refrigerator to get some milk when something caught his eye. One of the magnets on the fridge had been moved to hold up a small, folded piece of paper. Curious, Blaine removed the magnet and unfolded the paper to see a note. Cheerios long forgotten, Blaine's stomach did a flip and he stared in awe at the piece of paper in his hand.

Cooper came home from the grocery store with a smile on his face. His meeting with his agent this afternoon had gone well and he was up for a part in the next Transformers movie that had three spoken lines and he had a feeling he was going to nail his audition. He just needed Blaine to help him with his audition video and he would be one step closer to stardom.

"Heeeeeeey Blainers!"

No reply.

"Blaine?"

He walked to the kitchen to put away the stuff from the grocery store and was surprised to see his brother standing in front of the fridge staring at a piece of paper with wide eyes and a dumbstruck expression. He set the groceries down and looked at Blaine, somewhat amused, for a minute. Then, he grabbed a bag of chips and squeezed it so it opened with a POP. Startled out of his trance, Blaine dropped his paper and shot up into the air about a foot and landed with a shocked, terrified look, whipping his head from side to side to find the source of the threatening noise. His expression of fear quickly turned to one of annoyance when he saw Cooper holding a bag of chips, eyes watering with laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Coop! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No, you're much too fun."

Blaine glared at his brother. "Anyway," Coop said, digging into the bag of chips and popping one into his mouth. "Hey," he greeted his brother.

"Hey yourself," Blaine muttered as he bent to pick up the piece of paper he'd dropped in his fright.

"Whaddaya got there, Squirt?"

"Don't call me that."

"You didn't answer my question," Cooper said with his mouth full, pointing an accusatory finger at Blaine.

"It's none of your business."

"Well, I didn't care all that much before, but now I _have _to know."

"No."

"Gimme!"

Cooper launched across the kitchen, closing the space between him and his brother as he attempted to tackle the mystery paper from his hand. After a brief struggle, Cooper emerged victorious.

"Ah-HA!" he exclaimed, climbing off Blaine and raising his arms in victory.

"Give it back!" Blaine struggled in vain to retrieve the paper from Cooper's grasp, even hopping a few times.

"Aw, Blainey-Bear can't reach?"

"Shut up," mumbled Blaine as he accepted defeat.

"So how long were you standing there, anyhow?"

Blaine glanced at the clock and his eyes widened considerably. "Um...exactly forty-seven minutes, unless that clock is broken."

"Damn." There was a pause. "I'm guessing it had something to do with this, then?" Cooper asked, waving the paper in front of him. No reply. "Silence is consent, dear brother. Oh, well. I'll just see for myself." Still receiving no reply from Blaine (who had, at this point, realized resistance was futile), Cooper opened the paper to see what sent his brother into shock. On the paper was a simple note:

_Hey Blaine, _

_We didn't really get to talk this morning, but I'd like to thank you for your help. Maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime? Call me._

_-Kurt_

On the bottom of the bottom of the piece of paper a number was inscribed in the same neat script as the note. Cooper smiled to himself. _Well, _he thought, _ this is going to be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**AN:** Please leave reviews because they are glitter and I love glitter and also because I really do appreciate your feedback and it helps me. It also makes me write faster ;) Anyway, enough of this, go forth and read (and hopefully review)!

**Chapter 5: The Date**

Kurt didn't know why he'd left the note. He didn't do things like that. Ever. He had sex, he left. He didn't leave notes with contact information for adorable prep school boys he didn't know. He didn't set himself to be in a position in which he could be rejected. Ever. He had clearly lost his mind. He had asked some dapper boy he'd barely met on...well, sort of a date, though he hadn't mentioned the word explicitly.

Kurt had never been on a date. Ever. He had gone to clubs and gone home with guys and fucked and been fucked, but he had never been on a proper date. So, he was nervous. If Blaine said no, that would mean he had been rejected, and Kurt Hummel did not deal well with rejection. If Blaine said yes, then Kurt was kind of going to go on his first real date if it even _was _a date but he wasn't actually sure and that option was just about as terrifying as the first. All Kurt wanted to know right now was which of the two terrors he would have to face.

So, there he was, anxiously checking his phone every minute or so to see if there was anything from Blaine, butterflies in his belly refusing to just land. Kurt had never been in this position. Ever. He wasn't particularly fond of it, either.

At 7:15 pm, Kurt's phone rang, and Kurt answered it at record speed. "Hey," he said, feigning nonchalance as best as he could.

"Hey. Um...this is Kurt, right?"

"It is."

"Oh, good! It's Blaine, from this morning. I was just calling to take you up on your offer to get coffee sometime, if the the offer still stands."

"It does. When would you like to meet up?"

"Would this Friday work for you?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "Friday is perfect. What time?"

"Is 6:00 ok? I have Warblers until 5:30."

"Warblers?"

"Oh! Right, sorry. The Warblers are my school glee club. We rehearse until 5:30 on Fridays."

"Ah, I see. 6:00 it is. Where?"

"The Lima Bean is my favorite place to get coffee around here. Would that work for you?"

"It would. So, I'll meet you at The Lima Bean this Friday at 6."

"Great! It's a date! I look forward to it. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon!"

_Not soon enough, _Kurt thought to himself. "As do I. See you soon."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight."

Kurt hung up the phone in a daze. He felt like giggling and squealing like a middle-school girl or something. He couldn't contain his excitement or rid his face of the stupid grin that had cemented itself there during his conversation with Blaine.

Too soon and not soon enough, it was Friday and Kurt was sitting in his car, having a minor freak-out over the whole scenario. He took a moment to calm himself down and take a deep breath before emerging from his car to walk toward The Lima Bean. At the door, he hesitated, but pushed past his nerves and walked in. Upon entry, his heart raced at the sight of Blaine and his nerves calmed significantly. Blaine was seated at a small table toward the front right corner of the room, dressed in his uniform, his head catching the light due to his copious amount of gel. He smiled brilliantly at the sight of Kurt and waved. Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest and well, wow, _that _was a new feeling.

He sat down across from Blaine. "Hi," he greeted, lamely. "Hi," Blaine greeted, somehow not sounding nearly as lame as Kurt had thought he himself had sounded and, rather, managed to come across as adorable.

"So," Blaine said, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what, exactly, have you been meaning to ask me?"

"Why were you at my house, anyway?"

Kurt's heart sank. He had been so happy he was floating on air, but the question sent him falling rapidly back down to earth. He was grateful that Cooper hadn't told him, but was now faced with a dilemma; he didn't want to lie, but he knew that if he told the whole truth, he would lose Blaine forever, and he couldn't have that. He couldn't have that because Blaine was the only person who saw who he really was, without the tainting of the lifestyle he'd adopted. He couldn't have that because Blaine was the only person who looked at him that made him feel like he was beautiful and like he was worth something more than just a one night stand. He couldn't have that because he wouldn't be able to bear seeing the light in Blaine's eyes fade in favor of a sad gaze of disappointment, or—even worse—a look of disgust. He couldn't have that because he could see himself falling in love with Blaine, he could see Blaine possibly falling in love with him, too.

"It's a long story. I was out at a club the night before and had a lot to drink, and so had Cooper. I didn't have money for a cab, so Cooper offered to share his. I kinda passed out in the cab, though, so I ended up crashing at his place—which is, apparently, also your place," he answered truthfully. He _had _been out at the club and he _had _had a lot to drink, as had Cooper. He hadn't brought money for a cab or anything else for that matter; he never had to pay for anything when he went out to Scandals, as guys were tripping over each other to buy him things in an effort to win his affections. Cooper had caught his attention at the club because he was incredibly attractive. He could tell that he was straight and wondered why he would be there, so he had sauntered up to him and asked him. Cooper had answered that he was scoping the place out for his brother, to drag him there to "live a little." Kurt liked Cooper and decided to challenge himself by setting out to bed the dashing straight man. He acted a bit drunk, so Cooper offered to call him a cab, and when he explained he had no money, Cooper had offered to share his, just as Kurt had expected.

He knew Cooper—despite being straight—found him attractive because he would catch him watching him on the dance floor or staring at his ass when he thought Kurt wasn't looking, so he knew he would succeed if he played his cards right. He knew Cooper would drop him off at home if he told his address, so he made sure he didn't. Immediately upon climbing into the backseat with Cooper, he crawled over to Cooper, straddled him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. He waited for any kind of protest, but it didn't come, so he leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear "It's a shame you're straight, cuz I would've let you fuck me." He then leaned further into Cooper, rolling his body against his before practically growling "I would've let you fuck me so. _Hard. _" He felt Cooper getting hard beneath him and smiled to himself, going into the next phase of his plan. He yawned, then innocently, sleepily said, "Oh, well," and proceeded to snuggle into Cooper until he drifted off, confident in the knowledge that he would most definitely be getting laid. He didn't drift off for very long, but when he did awake, he didn't show it. Instead, he nuzzled into Cooper's neck and let out an occasional whimper or moan, rolling his body slightly against Cooper's, occasionally mewling out an "Oh, so good. So. _Good, _" a "Mmmm, more, oh, please, _more, _" a "_Please,_" and, for good measure, "Cooper. _Cooper. _Oh, _yes. _Oh, _Cooper. _" When they arrived at Cooper's house, Cooper gently nudged him awake and Kurt pulled back and smiled sleepily before leaning in to languidly plant a deep, open-mouthed kiss on Cooper's mouth. By this point, he could feel Cooper completely hard beneath him. He opened the door and slunk out of the cab, leaving a stunned and insanely horny Cooper to hastily pay the cab driver and clamber out of the cab.

As soon as he was out of the cab, Cooper grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a dirty kiss, which Kurt returned with enthusiasm and expertise, moaning as he ran his fingers through Cooper's smooth brown hair. After that, they had stumbled inside and fucked all night until they passed out. Then, morning came, bringing Blaine into Kurt's life. Kurt pulled from himself from his thoughts, then, and changed the subject to avoid further inquiry.

"So, I take it you're the baby brother to which Cooper referred last night?"

Blaine blushed and _goodness,_ if that wasn't the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen, looked down, and nodded.

Kurt smiled and reached across the table to tweak Blaine's chin up. "Hey," he said, sweetly, trying to suppress a giggle at just how cute Blaine was. "Don't hide from me. You're cute when you blush." at this, Blaine smiled sheepishly and straightened up again. Kurt was now smiling wide, eyes crinkling. "Much better."

"Thanks," replied Blaine. "And, for the record," Blaine added, "you're cute when you smile. You have a great smile."

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. He hadn't smiled like this in ages, he realized. It felt so good, so natural, so _easy _with Blaine that he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he mumbled. Just then, Blaine's triangular eyebrows suddenly shot up his forehead in an expression of horror. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, nervously. "Blaine? What's wrong? Is it something I said, or—"

"No, no, not at all!" Blaine rushed to reassure Kurt, grabbing his hands across the table. "You're fine. You're...perfect," he smiled, and Kurt felt sweet relief flow through him. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything, I just realized that I was so captivated by you that I completely forgot my manners." Kurt was charmed and confused. It was remarkably sweet and made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, but at the same time, who spoke like that anymore? What era was Blaine even _from_? And manners? Kurt had almost forgotten about the existence of manners.

Kurt arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure you aren't a figment of my imagination?"

Blaine laughed—not chuckled, but actually laughed—then responded with a smile. "Positive."

"That's precisely what a figment of my imagination would say," Kurt countered.

"I assure you," Blaine said, then got up and kissed Kurt quickly and chastely on the cheek, "I am entirely real."

Stunned, Kurt raised his palm to his cheek, as if he could hold the kiss there longer. Blaine hastily pulled back, brow furrowed in concern. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to be so forward, I just—you were—and I—please forgive me, Kurt, I'm so—" Kurt stopped his worried rambling by getting up and kissing him chastely on the lips. Now it was Blaine's turn to be stunned. He stood there looking at Kurt with wide eyes full of wonder, as well as an emotion Kurt couldn't quite place. "Don't worry about it," he said, looking Blaine directly in the eyes, smiling, and holding Blaine's face tenderly in his hands. "It was perfectly fine. Lovely, even. Now, what was it you were freaking out about before?"

Blaine continued staring into Kurt's eyes for some time before coming to his senses and answering. "I was freaking out about my appalling manners because I forgot to ask you what you would like to get." Kurt looked at Blaine like he was an alien, then broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked, obviously confused and still worried. "It's just—you're just—I just don't know how you're real. You're fine, Blaine. Relax." Kurt watched Blaine as he did as Kurt said and took a deep breath. "That's better," he said. "Now, I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of ordering my own caffeinated beverage."

"Okay, then. By the way, what's your last name?" Kurt was taken slightly aback by the question, but answered anyway. "Hummel. What's yours?"

"Anderson," he replied. "Now, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as he offered an arm. "Would you care to accompany me to the line?"

Kurt took his arm and rolled his eyes with a grin. "You are ridiculous, Mr. Anderson."

"I may be, but you're not leaving, so I'm guessing it doesn't bother you too much."

"I suppose you're right."

There had only been one person in front of them and it was now their turn to order. Blaine let Kurt order first, and after he had ordered his grande nonfat mocha, Blaine ordered a medium drip for himself. Kurt reached for his wallet, but Blaine stopped him. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." Kurt opened his mouth to argue but wasn't fast enough; By the time he had found words, Blaine had already paid the girl at the register and gently tugged Kurt back to their table. "I could have bought my own," Kurt said. "I'm an independent man."

Blaine simply folded the receipt neatly and slipped it into his perfectly organized wallet, which he closed and slipped in his pocket. "I'm well aware. I figured, though, since my brother paid for your cab fare, the least I can do is cover your coffee." Kurt took a sip of his drink, considering. "Alright," he consented, "I forgive you."

The rest of the date went well. They stayed until 9:30, at which time they were kicked out because the store was closing. It had gone by so quickly that they had been shocked when they discovered that they had been talking for more than three hours straight. There were very few awkward pauses and conversation flowed incredibly easily between the two. They discovered their common interests in fashion and singing, talked about their school's respective glee clubs, told stories about their friends, and talked about everything from school to their favorite 2010 Vogue cover (Marion Cotillard) to Patti LuPone's book to their lives. In the end, Blaine walked Kurt to his car and sweetly kissed him goodnight on the cheek, after which they parted ways, Kurt's stomach churning with guilt as he drove home because he knew Blaine had really opened up to him, and he had opened up to Blaine, but that he hadn't opened up to Blaine _completely. _Kurt revealed more about himself to Blaine on their date than he had revealed to _anyone _for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine about the other part of his life. He couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine about the clubbing and the alcohol and the promiscuity. He just couldn't do that. He couldn't ruin this before it even started, so he didn't. Instead, he drove home, went straight to bed, and was kept awake by thoughts of Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the wait between chapters. Things have been more time consuming, lately, and I haven't been able to write much. However, I was able to write an itty bitty chapter for you. Originally, it was just going to be the beginning of a chapter, but I have made it its own chapter. As such, it is very short, but I thought it would be better to give you something now rather than make you wait. I'll try to get the next (and more substantial) chapter up ASAP. Please review with your thoughts, suggestions, and/or constructive criticisms because I really do value your input. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Awkward**

Cooper was rehearsing for his audition video for the part in the Transformers movie that he knew he was bound to get when he heard Blaine's car pull up and moved to the window just in time to watch as Blaine practically skipped from his car to the front door of his house, smiling dopily and absentmindedly humming a happy tune. Cooper smiled to himself. _Good_, he thought. _He deserves to be happy._ Did Cooper think it was a little strange that Blaine was dating the guy that he himself had fucked less than a week ago? Sure. It was strange. Was he worried that Kurt might break his brother's heart? Of course. Not as much as one might think, though, given the circumstances of their meeting.

As odd as it may seem, Cooper just had a sense that there was more to Kurt than the image of pure _sex_ he had projected at Scandals that put him slightly at ease about the possibility of him dating his little brother. The fact that Blaine was so obviously smitten spoke volumes in and of itself; Blaine was charming and kind to everyone, but it took a special kind of person to really win his heart—and it didn't take a genius to see that Kurt had certainly won it already. Cooper was still concerned, though, because Blaine put everything he had into everything he did—including his relationships with people. Blaine fell hard and fell fast, but Cooper didn't think Kurt was the same. Blaine was a precious person with a fragile heart, was a good person who deserved the best. Cooper intended to make sure that, if Kurt was to continue dating his little brother, that Kurt was fully aware of what he was getting himself into. He wanted to make sure that Kurt treated Blaine right and understood that he was different. He also wanted Kurt to be aware that—regardless of how good the fucking had been—Cooper would not hesitate to destroy him if he were to hurt Blaine.

Cooper hadn't been paying extremely close attention to his brother's ramblings about his date with Kurt, but he had caught that Kurt attended William McKinley High School, so he decided to pay him a little visit. He had been a bit worried about finding Kurt, but his worries were unfounded. He stepped through the doors of McKinley High into the hallway just in time to see some jocks tossing a slushie in Kurt's face. Kurt remained still as the jocks laughed and pushed past him to continue their way through the hall and Cooper made his way toward him. When Kurt wiped the sticky, icy residue of the purple slushie from his face enough to open his eyes, they widened at the sight of Cooper, then abruptly narrowed. "Great. _You're_ here. Because my day wasn't spectacular enough already," he snipped venomously, then sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I just...what do you want?"

"Well," Cooper began, "I hear you're dating my brother." At this, Kurt visibly stiffened. "And I'm sure you understand that, considering the way we met, this is cause for concern." "If you came here to tell me that you think I'm a slut and you don't want me to date your brother, you're wasting your breath, so you should just walk back out to your fancy car and drive away." Kurt made to step around the older Anderson brother to go change out of his cold, sticky clothes, but Cooper stepped in front of him. "That isn't what I came here to say, so I'll stay." At this, Kurt raised an eyebrow, but remained silent to allow Cooper to elaborate. "I have no problem with you dating my brother. He's crazy about you, really, and he's been happier, so that's great. I just want to make sure that you've stopped with the random hookups."

Kurt made an incredulous face and opened his mouth to let out what would undoubtedly be a startlingly intense, but was preempted by Cooper, who took a step back. "BEFORE you yell at me, I want to let you know that I'm not assuming that you are and I don't think any less of you because of how we met, I'm just doing my job as a big brother. Blaine tends to become attached quickly and I just want to do my best to make sure he doesn't get hurt." By now, Kurt's face had softened from its previous rage. "Look, Kurt, you need to know that anything you have with Blaine is going to be serious. You're already important to him, and I know that, in time, you will be in a position where you could easily break his heart if you aren't careful. I want to make sure that you know what you're getting into. I haven't always been the best brother to him, but I want to be, so I'm just trying to do what's best for him."

Kurt processed this information with a thoughtful expression before deciding upon a reply. "I appreciate you telling me...this," he began. "I can't promise I won't hurt Blaine, but I promise I can try. I am taking my..." Kurt paused, in search of an appropriate word, "..._relationship_ with Blaine seriously and haven't even been back to Scandals since the night we..." Both shifted awkwardly in place. "...met."

"Good," Cooper replied, looking relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, his body visibly relaxing. "I'm glad. I hope it works out well for you crazy kids." Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. "Won't it be awkward, though? For us. Because we...yeah."

"On the contrary. I experience no awkwardness whatsoever."

"That is a lie."

"Yeah, it is," conceded Cooper, "but at least I know my brother will have a very fulfilling sex life," he said with a wink, then turned and walked away. Kurt blushed to his roots, his mouth agape. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" he shouted lamely at Cooper as he walked away. Cooper just laughed.

He smiled the whole way home. The talk hadn't gone exactly as planned, but it had gone well enough to get his message across, and he had a good feeling about it. He really did hope Kurt would be sticking around for a while.


End file.
